


It's All Because Of You (Just Tonight)

by AluraEmbrey



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Post Endless Waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you understand who I am? Do you wanna know? Can you really see through me now? I am about to go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Because Of You (Just Tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Church of Lemons 2012. Inspired in some ways by _Just Tonight_ by The Pretty Reckless as it came up in shuffle as I was attempting to plot. I had a hard time settling on what to write and how this should go and with the strange POV thing I did. What is this? Lol Anyway, hope ya'll like it anyway.

_"I shouldn't be surprised." Your foot is barely out of the hospital room door when you hear her voice. Of course you know who it is immediately. Who else could it be? Besides, there is no voice you know as well as this one, no matter the training you've been through._

_"I just simply hoped you'd sleep through the night for once. Perhaps get some actual healing done."_

_When you finally make your way full into the hallway, her eyes are trained on you. The crystal blues look at you with all their usual mix of emotions. He's never been the best at reading people, but Relena has never just a person to him. She has never been just like everyone else._

It always starts with her eyes. Pulling him in, opening him up. They ignite the primal need and desire that lives smothered within him. Just one look and he's hers to command. Which is how they end up here, her body shoved up against the door of her bedroom, his hands holding her arms in place as if she's the one in danger of running away soon.

There's always a sigh towards the beginning, one he can not ignore. And Heero can feel the resignation in her bones. As if she knows how this will go and how badly this will end, but also knows that there is no stopping herself. Just as there is no stopping for him. Once he has the taste of her on his lips, the feel of her smooth, pale skin under his fingers, there is no way that he can leave until he has it all. Touching her makes him some sort of greedy monster, and her resigned sigh is always followed by his own demanding growl.

One hand releases a wrist, though it stays pinned to the door nonetheless. He feels his wand, blind but not needing to look, towards Relena's waist. Dexterous fingers lift the button-down shirt from the sensible skirt and soon he has more skin to explore. His hand is unable to stay still, gliding over her waist, her hip, her stomach, back. He feels every quiver of her muscles, feels the tension increase within her as she starts to need more, her own needy monster coming out to play.

Soon one hand's worth of skin is not enough, and his fingers begin to quicken on the buttons. This shirt needs to be gone, it needs to stop preventing him from having the only soft thing in his world. The same goes for this bra. It falls to the floor on top of the shirt he's gotten rid of and he finally properly pulls back from the kissing. They're both panting, breathe being precious to them by this point, precious but unimportant to touch and feel and taste. But now he can look at her. All pale skin and mounds of smooth flesh. He has to touch it all.

Relena's breath hitches and stops for a moment when he cups one of her breasts in his hand, thumb immediately going to tweak the pebbled nipple. They're very sensitive, as Heero knows. This is not their first waltz.

_There's no need to reply to her accusation, for there is nothing really to say. No matter how long it's been since the war, since Marimeia, he has not settled down once. At least, not like the others have. Duo lives with Hilde, working at their junk yard. Trowa still works for the circus, sometimes moonlighting with Preventer, where Wufei works full-time. Quatre, of course, is busy running his family's business. Which just leaves him, wandering and watching._

_"But that was silly of me to expect, of course." She's smiling now. It's not cruel or angry, not even accusing. It's just a smile because she knows you and she knows herself. She will always be the one that hopes for the better. It's her destiny._

_Just as it is yours to wander._

_She's still smiling as she gathers up her things to put them into her bag. It would be easy for you to leave right now. Relena would never chase you down, just as she doesn't really expect you to stay. But you wait anyway. And you follow, as she walks down the hallway and towards the hospital exit. There should be bodyguards here, but Preventer isn't stupid. They know who he is and what he will do if necessary._

Relena is not passive though, could never sit down and simply let things happen to her. Your own shirt has been added to the growing pile, the button of your jeans is popped. You'd help her undress you, but you're hands are still full. Between all the skin and the layers still blocking them, you have little else on your mind. Just a loop of need, want, must have. Till she is completely bare against you, wonderful and soft. But strong too, unyielding as she pushes your own layers out of the way and reaches for her prize.

A hiss escapes you, her hand so velvety smooth against your dick, you aren't sure how you will manage to not shoot off right then and there. It's been so long, nine months since you two have seen each other and she is always the only one you can do this with. Because as you push her down on the bed and see all that she is, was and will be, she can look up and see just the same in you. Relena is the only one that can see you like this, the only one you will ever be this open with.

It's overwhelming in the best of ways. No matter how many times you two do this, you can never quite get used to it. The scent of her overpowering your senses, her sighs and moans all you can think of as you play with the folds between her legs. In this moment, Relena is everything that exists in this universe. As if she is the new Zero System, completely taking over your brain to show you what you can be.

Relena, Relena, Relena. Your mind chants as your lips whisper it into her skin. You can not stop touching, stop kissing. Every part of you is forever connected to her. Your lips on her neck. A hand on her hip. Legs tangled together. Relena and Heero, Heero and Relena, like a children's song that Duo is so fond of singing.

Though it feels like another song entirely when he enter her. The promise of forever, of peace is within her and Heero sometimes wish he could be sinking in her forever. For just a moment the two of you are still. The feeling of being joined is almost too much, physically and emotionally. He wonders how he could ever live without this feeling, but knows at the same time that he could never have this everyday. It's not meant to be his forever.

But that does not stop him from enjoying himself for now. Gentling pulling out, before sliding back in. Slow. Controlled. His face is just an inch from hers, breath's dancing between the two of them. Dancing just as they always have. Though he is overwhelmed, but the feel, by the taste, there is no way he can close his eyes. In her eyes he see that this is right. That she waits for him just as he waits to come back to her. The blue glitters like space's sky, lit up and endless. Infinite. Relena is everything.

This is right. Right now. Heero. Relena. Looking through each other and into their hearts and he see that he is her source of power, just as she is his. It's all because of her.

The orgasm sneaks up on him. The emotional feel of joining having overridden nearly all of his physical desires till they are peak and he is grunting, gasping, as she convulses around his cock at nearly the exact same time. For a moment he is outside of himself. He can feel the beat that space dances to, the beat that they follow in their never-ending dance.

Heero and Relena, clinging to each other as space beats on around them.

_Neither of you speaks once you get to the car either. There is really no need. The two of you know exactly how this will go. It is a dance that started when you came to deliver her eighteenth birthday present in person, and continues even past her twenty-second. Unplanned, yet routine, you both know what to expect._

_Relena will have the driver take the both of you to her house, a modest yet well decorated home. Without thinking about it, you will follow her upstairs where your eyes will stare into each other's until finally the silence is too much and you will reach for her as always. There will be moans, and sighs, whispered words of praise and not quite promise. For one night you will indulge and you will be all that you can be, just for her, just for tonight._

_By the morning you will be gone._


End file.
